Wind Beneath My Wings
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Numbuh Three's mind wonders on the actions of Numbuh Four, and discovers her inner feelings... the song "Wind Beneath My Wings" triggers this. 3/4 RxR!


Codename: Kids Next Door Mini's

Presents

"Wind Beneath My Wings"

A/N: another songfic, sadly for you, but this is a beautiful song, and, I like these two. Italics: Song. I don't own the show nor song. The song is originally done by Gary Morris (says my mom) but I prefer the version of Bette Midler. Enjoy!

Numbuh Four's mom took the team home again, this time just for fun. Well, except for Numbuh One who this time he was on his toes again. His mom favored old time music, which, she had her normal station on.

_Oh.,_

_Oh,_

_It must've been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

Numbuh Three looked over to her restless team mate. Who was mindlessly making side affects to his new game he bought, and she stared back out the window again. She then began to reminisce on her team's countless missions they had been dealing with lately. Those last five missions, her and Numbuh Four had been stuck together some how or another. But it was always his that put her first.

_You were content to let me shine_

_That's your way_

_You always walked a step behind_

She shook her head. Why, in all of the things, would she go to that? She giggled to herself and picked up the Rainbow Monkey Mall Edition and her Rainbow Monkey cherry blossom perfume, then sprayed both her and the Monkey with the perfume.

"Would you stop spraying that cruddy stinkin' perfume? It's stinking up the whole car!" Numbuh Four raged.

"To have you know it smells wonderful on my Rainbow Monkey Mall Edition! I smell beautiful too!" She resented. He had no respect for Rainbow Monkeys nor her. But when it came to fighting…

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name_

_For so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

He acted tough, but she could see past his hard shell, where he had a soft spot for making her happy. She tightened up. 'Wait a minute…' She thought. 'She looked at him again. All those times he-'

She looked down.

'He saved me.'

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_And everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings._

~*Flash back*~

"Aw, Numbuh Three, open your eyes!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Heights are frightening!"

On their way to a mission spot, they took a hand glider there.

"Numbuh Three…"

"No, I came on, you should be happy."

"Look! A real Rainbow Monkey!"

"Where?" She flung open her eyes and then quickly realized it was a lie. She shut her eyes again.

"You lied!"

"But… you didn't miss out."

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal open plains of yellow daisies and white lilacs.

"Woah, Numbuh Four… They're… They're beautiful!"

Her laugh trailed off as she came to reality.

~*End Flash Back*~

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know the truth_

_Of coarse I know it_

_I would be nothing without you_

She cocked her head.

'He's holding something back and I know it.' She wondered.

"Hey Numbuh Four…"

"What?"

She was about to say something, when she realized she wasn't in her fantasies anymore, but in the car with his mom and their team in the car.

"Uh- Um… Your being too loud!"

"Well your being too smelly!"

"Ugh why do you-"

"Okay you silly love birds, no arguing until you're dropped off."

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" The two snapped back quickly, as the rest of the team tried to muffle their laughs.

Both blushed, knowing it was a lie.

"Calm down kids, I'm only teasing."

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

~*Flash back*~

"Numbuh Three, look out!" He blocked the way and took the blast for her. He watched as tears weld up in her eyes. The team quickly closed in to the Delightful Children, and knocked them down enough to escape.

The night, he recovered.

"Numbuh Three." He softly said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good! Don't ever do that again! You almost died! You scared me."

"Well sorry for saving your life, I won't do it again"

It was a lie, they both knew, for he would give the world to not see her hurt.

~*End Flash back*~

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

_I wish I could be_

_Oh and I_

_I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

She sang that last part quietly while looking at Numbuh Four without even knowing it.

"What's that Numbuh Three?" Numbuh Two caught her.

"Uh-Um, Nothing, Nothing… I just said it smells so much nicer in here with my Rainbow Monkey perfume!" She pretended to smell her Monkey and play with it.

"Okay…"

The team snickered again, knowing they both won't admit it, even though they both realized it.

'_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

"Ugh, when will this cruddy song be over!"

"Wally, don't insult such a beautiful song! This is a classic!"

"That's okay Mrs. Beatles, he hates anything girly." Numbuh Five reminded her.

"Aw my little boy is growing up."

"MOOOOOM!"

Numbuh Three smiled.

_Oh the wind beneath my wings_

_You , you, you,_

_Are the wind beneath my wings_

They got dropped off, and Numbuh Three walked behind Numbuh Four. He had no idea, as she just realized. She cocked her head again, and gave a warm smile.

_Fly_

_Fly_

_Fly away_

_You let me fly so high_

She flashed back to many memories of her and Numbuh Four, and the trouble they both got into.

_Oh you, you, you_

_The wind beneath my wings_

_Oh you, you, you_

_The wind beneath my wings_

They got into the elevator, Numbuh Four wasn't taking his eyes off his game.

_Fly_

_Fly_

_So high against the sky_

_So high I almost touch the sky_

"Hey Numbuh Three…"

_Thank you, thank you_

_Thank God for you _

_The wind beneath my wings_

"Huh?"

They both caught each other's eyes and paused for a moment, and for once the world seemed at peace.

"The elevator?"

She noticed he was holding it for her, as the rest had already gone off, and she was still on.

"Oh yeah, right." She skipped off, with him still in the back of her mind.

!

A/N: Hope you like it! RXR?


End file.
